Goofy Groceries
Goofy Groceries is an animated short film released in 1941, directed by Robert Clampett and produced by Leon Schlesinger. The animators for this cartoon include Vive Risto, Rod Scribner, John Carey, and Izzy Ellis. Synopsis The cartoon starts off one winter night as a grocery store owner closes his shop, the advertising mascots start to come to life a cow for contended milk sings to a "Fulla tobbaco" bull "If I could be with you", two other cows oogle and whistle at the bull while a crab imitating Ned Sparks states "this love stuff makes me sick!', a rabbit named Jack Bunny (a parody of Jack Benny) tells the band (conducted by a long-haired conductor, another parody of Leopold Stokowski) to start up and an ad for "Big Top Popcorn" comes to life while a dog barker for "Barker's dog food" addresses the crowd and tells them of the circus's attractions, including "Little Egypt Wiggly Gum", "Billy Poisies Aquackade" swimmers, and the "Tomatoe Can Can Dancers". Meanwhile, an "Animal Crackers" gorilla hears the noise and starts growling at one point stating "Gosh ain't I repulsive", the gorilla stares at the female performs and smiles, he then begins his attack attempting to abduct one of the "Can Can Dancers", Jack Bunny sees this and rides a bottle of "Horse Radish" while an army of "Navy Beans" and "Turtle Soup Turtles" shoot at the gorilla, the gorilla defends himself with a Roman candle at one point destroying the bottle of horse radish Jack Bunny is riding, Bunny sees a box of "Washington Cherries" and snatches the axe on the cover while an army of chicks cheer him on, the gorilla shoot the axe with the candle, making it shrink Bunny dons a sheepish grin and backs into a corner, meanwhile Superman comes to life in a box of "Superguy soap chips" while the gorilla lights a stick of dynamite with Bunny's cigar, Superman says to the gorilla, "Hey you big ape" and the gorilla replies, "Yeah?" Superman is so scared he turns into a baby, a voice calls out, "Henry!" and the gorilla passes and says in a frightened voice "Coming mother!' while his mother drags him away by his ear, Jack Bunny breathes a sigh of relief only to realize he's still holding the dynamite which explodes leaving him in blackface he then does a Rochester impression "My oh my, tattletale gray!". Notes When Jack Bunny is on the horse, he says, "Buck Bunny rides again!", which almost sounds like "Bugs Bunny". Censorship * When this short aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang (barring its appearance on The Bob Clampett Show), three scenes featuring black stereotyping were cut: ** A scene of black children diving and swimming in a sink ** A short scene of a black boy rushing into a house and hanging a "Quarantine: Measles" sign during the gorilla attack ** The end where the stick of dynamite in Jack Bunny's hands explodes and turns him blackfaced, where he comments, "My, oh my! Tattletale gray!" a la Rochester from The Jack Benny Show * A local station in San Francisco, California (KOFY) cut the ending similar to Cartoon Network, but only the visual of Jack Bunny in blackface was cut. However, the audio played as normal over a slowed-down "That's All Folks" ending card. Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Two Gallery Goffy.jpg External links *Watch This Short on SuperCartoons.net Category:1941 Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Melvin Millar Category:Cartoons animated by Vive Risto Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Izzy Ellis Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Rod Scribner Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Kent Rogers Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Sara Berner Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Jack Benny Caricatures Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:One-Shot Cartoons